REGRESANDO A MI HOGAR
by little pink kitty cute
Summary: Kasumi Higurashi es una joven de 16 años con una vida cotidiana; hasta que un día es secuestrada por tres jóvenes que la llevan al periodo sengoku. Es rescatada por un demonio llamado Sesshomaru con el cual tendrá que emprender un viaje para encontrar a un demonio fabricante de espadas. inuyasha no me pertenece, de ser asi, Sesshomaru y Rin tendrían amor pedofilo desde hace mucho.


Eran exactamente las 5:30am, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban ligeramente entre las montañas. Era lunes; tenía que apresurarme; levantarme, tomar un baño, vestirme y desayunar algo ligero para encaminarme al instituto mirai no yume para jóvenes prodigios.

Lentamente me incorpore en el piso, sentí un ligero escalofrió debido a la temperatura del suelo contra mis pies desnudos. Me apresure, tenía que llegar al baño antes que mi hermano. De un momento a otro me encontraba corriendo por el pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta, mi hermano aun no despertaba, ¡el baño era mío! O eso pensaba hasta que la puerta se cerró a escasos 5cm de mi nariz.

-¡MALDITO! ¡ESTABAS DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!- grite al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta fuertemente con mi puño.

-Oh, pero que lenta eres kasu-chan, además, asi no se le habla a tu querido hermanito mayor. No, no, no kasu-chan- dijo con una voz de payaso. Maldito, maldito él y su sarcasmo de porquería; algún día me las pagara, pensé.

-Kasumi, para ti, hermanito. Escucha Shuu, y escúchame bien- dije fríamente, si bien ese gusano me exasperaba, no lo hacia lo suficiente como para hacerme perder mi compostura acostumbrada-si no sales de esa porquería en menos de 30 minutos, te juro que vendo todos tus videojuegos, consolas, mangas y animes- dije al tiempo en que me apoyaba de brazos cruzados contra la puerta.

-vamos mi señorita, tu sabes que si haces eso te tendrías que despedir de tu queridísima colección. Adiós "orgullo y prejuicio", hasta nunca "Armand el vampiro", no me olvides "porquería barata de Edgar pollo"- dijo con voz dramática el muy tarado.

-Se te agota el tiempo Shuu. No lo hagas por mí, solo; piensa en tus preciados mangas de Drangon Ball Z. son toda una reliquia, ¿no?- dije cortante- y es Allan Poe, inculto- sentencie. Seguidamente me retire a mi habitación.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, los cuales aproveche; sabiamente a mi parecer; en estudiar para mi examen sobre lirica romántica. Shuu salió del baño, como siempre tan descuidado, solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y su cabello todo despeinado. Le dirigí una fría mirada, que el cacto y a la cual sonrió ligeramente. Francamente nunca supe cómo le hacía para que las estúpidas de la universidad estuviesen prendadas de él.

Me di un baño rápidamente y me coloque mi uniforme adecuadamente (era muy básico, camisa de manga larga y medias hasta los muslos color blanco, corbata y falda azul profundo, chaqueta y zapatos negros) y baje a desayunar. Contaba con muy poco tiempo por lo tanto solo tome una rebanada de pan tostado, un vaso de leche y una taza de avena.

Tome mi mochila y corrí hasta la entrada lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera le hice caso a mi madre cuando me saludaba; o cuando Shuu me lanzo un vegetal, el cual, a mi parecer, esquive prodigiosamente.

Me dispuse a salir de casa, sin embargo mi plan de "olvídate del universo entero y corre al instituto antes de que se haga tarde" fue frustrado gracias a la presión de un brazo rígido que sujeto mi hombro.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita?-dijo mi padre arqueando una ceja- ¿no se te olvida nada?-sentencio.

-Al instituto, voy tarde…y si, por supuesto; por favor dale de comer a Yami- Yami es mi gata ragamuffin. Estaba apresurada y había olvidado alimentarle esta mañana, sin embargo sabía perfectamente a lo que mi padre se refería.

Me despedí de el con mi acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, me calce los zapatos y me apresure a salir (tenía unas cuantas escaleras que bajar ¬¬) ; incluso ignore olímpicamente a Shuu cuando este se ofreció a llevarme al instituto en el auto; lo último que quería era pasar más tiempo con ese tarado.

Al salir, me detuve un momento frente al templo. Ese lugar era bastante extraño. Cuando éramos pequeños, Shuu y yo solíamos sentarnos tardes enteras a escuchar historias sobre mi tía, historias tan, o más extrañas que el templo. Eran cosas como "Kagome entraba por el pozo y desaparecía durante semanas enteras", o "siempre decíamos que tenía alguna enfermedad" creo que mi abuela dijo algo sobre un joven con orejas de perro…-supongo que a mi tía kagome le gustaba escaparse constantemente y para empeorar la situación también era drogadicta o algo así- pensé para mis adentros. Lo cierto era que ellos encubrían todo eso hasta que un día se fue a vivir con su novio y no se supo nada más de ella. Yo no la conocí; todo paso hace más de 30 años y yo tengo apenas 16.

De pequeña no me gustaba jugar cerca del pozo o del árbol sagrado, escuchaba ruidos extraños salir de aquellos lugares. De hecho, aun los oigo.

Estaba a punto de retornar mi camino, cuando escuche algo que jamás había oído anteriormente. Se trataba de un gruñido penetrante que me calo hasta los huesos y me paralizo, hizo que mis ojos de abrieran de par en par, que el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara y que comenzara a sudar gruesas gotas frías. Sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien, era la primera vez que esto sucedía, sabía que tenía que correr, pero como dije antes, estaba inmóvil. Como sacados de una película cultural, tres tipos aparecieron de la nada vestidos como en el periodo sengoku. La puerta del templo estaba corrida y el pozo estaba abierto (supuse que salieron de ese lugar). Grite tan fuertemente que no pude oírme a mí misma, esos tipos no eran humanos comunes, uno de ellos me cargo y pude observar su rostro a 2cm del mío; tenia piel pálida (quizá más oscura que la mía), ojos café, cabello negro; era lacio y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo bastante alta; de dientes afilados y estatura poco mayor a la promedio, quizá 1 metro 93 cm. A decir verdad el tipo era bien parecido, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Gackt; pero eso era lo último que me importaba en esos momentos.

Vi como mi papa salía de la casa junto con Shuu pisándole los talones; corrían hacia mi gritando, sin embargo sus voces hacían eco en mi cabeza. Se lo que piensan, ¿cómo una joven atleta que practica gimnasia, natación, kendo, arquería y karate no se puede defender en momentos como este?...la respuesta es simple: ¡ESTABA EN SHOCK!, ¡COMO DEMONIOS ESPERAS QUE TRES DE LOS CHICOS DE THE GAZETTE VESTIDOS COMO EN EL PERIODO SENGOKU Y CON COLMILLOS SALGAN DEL POZO DE TU CASA! ¡EN LA ESCUELA NUNCA TE HACEN SIMULACROS DE ESO!

Los tipos entraron al templo y…¡SE DEJARON CAER AL MALDITO POZO CONMIGO EN BRAZOS! "QUE RAYOS" pensé "ESTAN LOCOS" .pero algo muy extraño paso, vi una luz extraña y no sentí ningún impacto. Solo estábamos parados allí y nada mas.


End file.
